


Mixed Signals

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot x reader
Kudos: 9





	Mixed Signals

Currently, you were sitting in Alexandra Cabot’s office with your partner, Fin, attempting to go over notes and files for the current case. Attempting because, much like every other day, Alex was basically ignoring you. You’d transferred into Manhattan from Brooklyn nearly a year ago, having been on the job for nearly eight years already, being placed in SVU at both locations. Despite being a well trained, educated and decorated detective, Alex seemed to have some sort of problem with you. 

When the two of you had first been introduced she’d given you a tight smile and immediately moved into the case, she came across cold, disinterested, you figured that’s just how she was. That being, of course, until you saw the way she interacted with a handful of the other detectives. Sure, she was usually all business, but at least she could crack a smile or laugh with them, even meeting Olivia for drinks on a regular basis.

Alex originally had at least been the bare minimum of friendly with you over the first month or so that you’d joined the squad, but after that, she seemed to keep you at arms length. Anytime you stopped by for a warrant or to drop off a file or two that you were by yourself she’d barely acknowledge you, ushering you out of the office before you could even say a word. You usually just rolled your eyes, giving her a nod before leaving Hogan Place. When you were working through things in the squad room she barely acknowledged you, if you spoke up, she did her best not to look at you, taking whatever you said into consideration before directing her reply to someone else.

You’d gotten pretty fed up by this point, simply letting the other members of the squad speak, letting Fin take the lead on the conversation over the case, simply muttering small agreements or nodding to confirm his story. Finally, Alex was satisfied with the information the two of you had given her, telling the two of you were good to go. Fin’s phone pinged, he turned to you, mentioning that he had to run, wondering if you’d be good to get back alone and you said you would. He quickly took off, leaving you to gather up the paperwork and files, returning them into your bag as you got your things together. You heard Alex give an annoyed sigh, causing your movement to freeze, glancing up at her.

“What?” You snapped, not surprised at the steely look she shot you.

“What, what?” She replied, the coolness oozing through her voice. You gave a heavy sigh, crossing your arms across your chest.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you hate me?” You couldn’t hold it back anymore, you were absolutely sick of having to deal with the bullshit, needing to know why Alex was always so against you.

“What?” You were surprised by the shocked expression on her face, the way that she actually looked up, her wide eyes meeting yours, her pen freezing its movement in her hand.

“Why, do you hate me?” You repeated sternly.

“I..I don’t hate you.”

“Yeah…right..” You scoffed, shoving the last couple of files into your bag. “You play nice with everyone else but you pretend I don’t exist.” Shouldering your bag your started to move towards the door.

“Hey! It’s not what you think.” She quickly defended, standing from her desk.

“Oh please!” You turned to face her, the tone in your voice hardening, the volume increasing, unable to take it anymore “Alex, you know, I get it. I really do. You’re an Ivy League educated lawyer who comes from some uppity high class family and I’m just some kid from the projects who decided that being a cop was the best she could be. You think I should’ve done more, been better. You look down on me because of my backstory, just like everybody else.”

“No, that’s not—“

“I get that you think I’m inept, that I suck at what I do, but I have been doing this for just as long as you and I’d really appreciate if you started to at least respect me as a detective!”

“I think you’re an incredible detective.” You let out a guffaw, rolling your eyes.

“Seriously? You NEVER take what I have to say into consideration, you don’t even look at me when I’m talking, you take every excuse you can to keep me from taking the stand. I’m good at my job, I’ve come so far from where I grew up, I’m a decorated detective yet you treat me like a rookie, like I’m a goddamn child I—“ 

“I can’t help that I’m in love with you!” Alex nearly shouted through the office, causing you to freeze in your movements, your eyes shooting up to meet hers, surprised with the small glimmer of tears in her eyes.

“What?” You barely breathed, eyes wide in shock. “I…but you’re always so distant..” Your voice instantly softened, barely whispering through the office. Alex took a heavy sigh, taking a step towards you, 

“I…when you first showed up I thought you were just another detective, but a few weeks in I realized I had feelings for you. I did my best to just remain professional.. I’m sorry if you thought I was a bitch.”

“You..you don’t hate me?” Your brain could barely uncross the wires, stumbling over your words as Alex looked up at you, a soft look on her face.

“Of course not…” She smiled, “I was never ignoring you, it’s just that I can barely concentrate when I look at you. The thought of being trapped in this office alone with you doing trial prep intimidated me, I guess?”

“I…intimidated you.” You laughed, “Ironic.”

“I’m sorry to have dumped this on you. I just really didn’t want you thinking that I thought less of you when it’s the complete opposite.” 

“Well..” You quickly glanced down at your watch, “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it.” A small smirk found its way to your lips.

“Really?” You nearly giggled at the eagerness in Alex’s voice.

“Yeah. C’mon, Beekman’s just around the corner, and they’ve got the best jalapeño poppers.”

Alex was quick to gather her things, more than happy to join you exiting the DA’s office into the streets of the city. That night the two of you had your first real conversation, actually getting to know each other, instead of the presumed assumptions you’d previous made of each other. The wine helped mellow everyhthing out and it wasn’t long before things became flirtatious, bantering back and fourth, lingering touches and flushed cheeks. 

Neither of you wanted the night to end, ending up at Alex’s apartment after her prompting that she had a dessert wine you absolutely had to try. The added bonus of actually having some privacy meant that you were much more draped over each other than at the bar, Alex’s fingers tracing patterns on your bare shoulder. You spent hours engrossed with each other, half paying attention to whatever movie was on the first channel turned on. When Alex stifled a yawn you discreetly checked your watch, realizing how late it was.

“I should probably get going.” Giving her a warm smile you moved to stand from the couch, tugging your blazer back on as Alex walked you to the door.

“I’m glad we were able to figure things out.” 

“Me too. We should do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that.” The warmth raidiating off the blonde was a very new, but very welcomed addition to your life. You stepped towards her, linking your hand with hers, gently tugging her towards you, a hand cupping her cheek as you softly met her lips. Humming in satisfaction at the feel of her moving against you with ease, it was tender, loving, full of gentle passion. You could feel the smile on her lips right before you pulled away.

“I’ll see you Monday?”

“Most certainly.” Alex gave you another soft smile, waiting in the doorway, watching as you stepped into the elevator. It definitely wasn’t how she’d expected the day to go, and most definitely wasn’t how she expected the night to end, but she was certainly elated at the entire idea.


End file.
